John Silver
by Griseldis
Summary: [OS miroir de Sarah Hawkins] Après son aventure dans les étoiles, Jim Hawkins est devenu l'exemple même du gentil garçon au plus grand soulagement de sa mère. Pourtant, qui est ce John Silver dont il refuse obstinément de parler ? Très léger Jim/Silver


_Écrit pour la **60ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Piercing**._

_Disclaimer : Alors là... A Disney je suppose même si la version de base est passée dans le domaine public..._

_J'ai slashé un Disney, et non, je n'ai même pas honte de ne pas avoir honte ! Cela dit, franchement, c'est tellement léger que si vous clignez des yeux, il vous passera sous le nez. Cet OS n'est pas très bon, pour ne pas dire franchement mauvais, mais je compte faire une espèce de suite..._

* * *

.

**John Silver**

.

Sarah Hawkins voyait, enfin, la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son auberge flambante neuve, bien plus belle et luxueuse que l'ancienne mais surtout à cause de Jim.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant son voyage, car même Doppler, que plus d'une fois par le passé elle avait dû physiquement menacer pour qu'il se taise, gardait sur le sujet une curieuse réserve, mais elle savait, principalement grâce à Ben, le robot que Jim avait ramené et qui considérait son fils comme son meilleur ami, qu'il y avait eu un grand combat avec des pirates (et même s'il lui était revenu intact, son cœur se serrait tout de même à l'idée) que le trésor de Flint avait été perdu pour toujours et que John Silver avait disparu.

Sarah ne savait pas du tout qui était John Silver. Doppler avait déclaré que c'était un forban, le capitaine Amelia que c'était de la chair de potence, Ben que c'était le chef des pirates et Jim que ce n'était personne, en évitant son regard avec une telle obstination que c'était tristement évident qu'il mentait.

Morph, la curieuse petite créature rose qui servait dorénavant de mascotte à son fils gazouillait de bonheur les rares fois où le nom revenait sur le tapis et Jim avait fini par lui dire que ce John Silver avait été le précédent propriétaire de Morph.

Mais au-delà du mystère que constituait John Silver, la vraie surprise, c'était Jim lui-même.

L'adolescent infernal était tout à coup devenu un fils modèle. Il était entré à l'académie militaire sur la recommandation du capitaine Amelia et s'était hissé avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'aux premières places. Il avait adopté sans protester la coupe réglementaire et s'était même débarrassé de ce piercing à son oreille, renonçant à ce look de pirate qu'il avait toujours affectionné. Bien sûr, il était évident que sa confrontation avec d'authentiques pirates, des êtres vils bien loin de l'image romantique des livres d'aventures qu'il avait tant adoré enfant, avait ôté beaucoup d'idées de sa tête, et même si ça devait lui avoir fait mal, Sarah était soulagée de voir que Jim faisait enfin preuve de bon sens et s'était remis sur le droit chemin.

Entre l'auberge et ce nouveau changement dans Jim, il lui fallut beaucoup de temps, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, pour se rendre compte que derrière son sourire toujours poli et sa nouvelle et irréprochable attitude, son fils était malheureux.

Deux ans après sa grande aventure dont il parlait quelques fois, décrivant à sa mère les merveilles stellaires, avec enthousiasme et les yeux brillants pour se taire tout à coup, avec un visage bien trop grave pour ses dix-sept ans, Sarah décida de parler franchement à Doppler et à son épouse (et elle admirait Amelia de supporter au quotidien son ami. Elle l'adorait mais elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec lui) à ce sujet et, pour la première fois, elle sut exactement les circonstances de la mort du second du HMS Heritage et ami très cher d'Amelia, Mr. Arrow.

Elle fut bouleversée, bien sûr, et elle crut comprendre les silences de Jim, la mort d'un autre être, après tout ! Et il se pensait sans doute responsable, mais Jim lui répondit simplement que la chose était réglée et elle eut un instant peur de ce que son fils avait pu faire.

Alors elle demanda : « Qui est John Silver ? » et une fois de plus, l'air à la fois exaspéré et en colère, Jim répondit que ce n'était personne et le mensonge devenait ridicule.

De lui, elle savait à présent qu'il s'était fait passer pour cuisinier afin d'être engagé sur le navire, que Jim avait particulièrement servi sous ses ordres et que plus tard ils s'étaient battus.

Mais il y avait eu autre chose, c'était évident, mais ni Amelia ni Doppler ne savait ce que c'était et ça rendait Sarah folle.

À la fin de l'année, premier de sa promotion, il rejoignait grâce à ses impressionnants résultats l'académie spatiale d'Albion, la planète-capitale de l'Empire, le centre névralgique de leur galaxie.

Et à vingt-et-un ans, après quatre ans sans pouvoir serrer Jim dans ses bras, un magnifique jeune officier, sorti premier de sa promotion avec les félicitations du jury, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis dix-sept ans, franchissait la porte de son auberge et dans cet homme adulte au futur plus radieux qu'un soleil, Sarah découvrait son fils.

Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle à présent, il était beau et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus fière de lui.

Le soir-même, autour d'une des tables de l'auberge, fermée pour l'occasion, Jim racontait à sa mère et à Amelia et Doppler ses années dans la capitale, avec humour et nonchalance et elle voyait que la terrible tristesse dont elle n'avait jamais su la cause avait enfin disparu.

Puis, alors que Jim buvait à petites gorgées une bière qu'il venait de se servir lui-même, il pouvait boire de l'alcool à présent !, en échangeant des anecdotes avec Amelia sur l'académie d'Albion dont elle était pour sa part sortie huitième en son temps, que Doppler dodelinait de la tête et que Sarah elle-même, malgré son bonheur de voir et d'écouter son fils, sentait la fatigue la gagner doucement et que Morph dormait, ayant retrouvé avec un bonheur visible son lieu de sieste de prédilection sur une des étagères derrière le comptoir, Amelia demanda :

« Puisque tu fais partie des dix premiers et que tu passes directement capitaine, tu connais déjà ton navire et ta mission ? »

L'intérêt de Sarah se ralluma pour cette conversation qui concernait le futur immédiat de son enfant.

« Une mission d'exploration, répondit vaguement Jim. Je ne sais pas encore où. Et on ne m'a pas encore attribué de navire.

─ De toutes manières, tu auras quelques mois de repos, bien sûr. Alors, excité, monsieur le capitaine ? »

Une petite pique de l'époque où Amelia, à présent rendue à la vie civile, avait été capitaine et Jim simple mousse.

« Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il avec cette attitude calme qui semblait être la sienne à présent. En fait les prochains jours vont être assez critiques.

─ Pourquoi ? demanda Sarah, surprise. Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec l'Académie.

─ Bien sûr que j'ai fini, maman, je suis diplômé. Non, c'est juste qu'il est possible qu'on vienne m'arrêter. »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que les mots faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau des trois interlocuteurs.

Amelia eut un mouvement de recul, Doppler se mit à bafouiller et Sarah sentit un poing de glace se refermer sur son estomac.

« J'ai hésité avant de revenir, continua Jim. Mais je voulais vous revoir. Au cas où.

─ Jim, Jim, supplia Sarah, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as fait ! Ça ne peut pas être grave ! On doit pouvoir le réparer !

─ Je suis entré dans les bases de données de l'Empire et j'ai fait certaines modifications concernant certaines informations.

─ C'est impossible ! s'exclama Doppler, personne ne peut faire ça ! Le système de sécurité des bases de données est impénétrable, tout le monde le sait ! »

Jim gardait ce sourire tranquille et Sarah sut qu'impénétrable ou pas, son fils l'avait fait.

Amelia, qui n'avait rien dit, plissa les sourcils.

« C'est possible, dit-elle froidement. C'est possible et je crois qu'aucun de vous deux ne comprend ce que signifie sortir premier de l'académie spatiale d'Albion, c'est-à-dire premier de toutes les promotions de l'année sur toutes les planètes de notre galaxie et de plus avec les félicitations du jury, ce qui n'est pas un honneur qui est souvent décerné. Clairement tu es un génie Jim, et je sais que tu l'as fait. Mais comment as-tu réussi pour ne pas te faire prendre ? »

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans la voix du capitaine et Sarah se rappela qu'Amelia avait été un membre de l'armée. Et si elle prenait la décision de dénoncer Jim !? Mais à quoi pensait ce garçon, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il dit ?

« Parce que c'est un virus d'un type très particulier. Chaque semaine, la base de données est vérifiée et remise à jour par les IA. Si à ce moment-là, mes modifications n'ont pas été détectées par la surveillance informatique, elles entreront définitivement dans le système et il ne se passera rien.

─ Ce que tu as fait, Jim, c'est un crime capital. Si tu es pris, c'est la condamnation à mort assurée, dit Amelia et Sarah songea qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

─ Je sais.

─ Alors pourquoi as-tu fait cette folie ? » Elle avait l'air furieuse, blessée et trahie par les actes de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait elle-même recommandée à l'Académie. Sarah se dit avec désespoir que peut-être, il lui faudrait tuer Amelia pour sauver Jim parce que l'ancien capitaine allait probablement dénoncer son enfant de toutes manières.

Pour la première fois, le sourire tranquille et amusé de Jim céda la place à une fugitive expression d'amertume et de tristesse, et Sarah devina immédiatement.

« Silver, dit-elle. C'est John Silver. C'est forcément lui.

─ Vraiment ? demanda Amelia. Encore ? Malgré toutes ces années ?

─ Toujours, » répondit doucement Jim et Sarah comprit enfin, se demandant avec stupéfaction comment elle ne l'avait pas deviné plus tôt.

« Tu savais ? demanda-t-elle à Amelia. Tu savais, et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

─ Je pensais que ça passerait. Ce genre de choses idiotes qui arrivent aux adolescents…

─ Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda enfin Doppler qui avait tenté plusieurs fois d'interrompre la conversation pour demander à Jim quel genre de virus informatique au juste et que le regard de sa femme avait fait prudemment taire. Sarah se dit que pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, il était parfois vraiment obtus.

« Et donc, dit Amelia, c'est quoi le but ?

─ Rien. Le nom de Silver et son empreinte génétique auront disparu des fichiers de sécurité.

─ C'est un pirate, Jim ! Un forban ! Ce n'est pas parce que le temps d'un voyage il t'a pris en pitié que tu dois imaginer que ce n'est pas un monstre. Par tous les dieux, c'est lui qui a brûlé cette auberge !

─ Quoi ? » dit Sarah, stupéfaite. Elle avait souvent pensé qu'il y avait eu un lien entre les deux mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était ce John Silver qui avait été responsable de la destruction de l'auberge et qui avait failli causé leurs morts à Jim, Doppler et elle.

« C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle a été reconstruite puisque c'est lui qui m'a donné une partie du trésor qu'il avait réussi à empocher.

─ Quoi ? » répéta Sarah. Mais non, c'était une poignée du trésor que Jim avait réussi à mettre dans sa poche avant qu'il ne s'abîme dans le centre de la planète.

« Tu l'as aidé ce jour-là à s'enfuir ! cria soudain Amelia. Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours su !

─ Quoi ? » Cette fois-ci, c'était Doppler. Dans un sens, ça faisait du bien de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être totalement et absolument dépassée par les révélations de ce qui avait été à un moment une charmante soirée.

« Jim, c'est de la folie ! C'est lui qui a planifié ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait bien son genre ! Pirate qu'il est !

─ Il ne sait même pas que je l'ai fait. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis ce jour-là ! Je voulais juste… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il est pour moi ? »

Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans la voix de Jim qu'Amelia choisit de ne pas répondre mais elle se leva, glacée comme Sarah ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je n'avertirai pas les autorités si jamais par miracle tu arrives à t'en sortir, et ce sera un crime qui pèsera lourd sur ma conscience, mais si jamais je croise cet homme, je le tue aussitôt. »

Les yeux de Jim étaient froids.

« Peut-être que ce sera lui qui vous tuera d'abord. »

Et malgré les balbutiements de Doppler qui tenait à dire à Sarah quelques paroles de réconfort, les anciennes habitudes ont la vie dure, l'ancien capitaine entraîna son époux hors de l'auberge sans ajouter un mot.

Sarah resta anéantie face à son fils. Elle était folle de rage et de colère, et bien sûr d'inquiétude, mais le pire était qu'elle comprenait.

Même si ce n'était pas une douleur physique, elle savait que ce genre de souffrance peut conduire à commettre toutes les folies. Elle se souvenait des mois atroces qui avaient suivi le départ de son époux et de comment seule la pensée de son fils adoré avait réussi à lui faire garder le nord.

« Jim, Jim, mon petit, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée de sanglots.

─ Je suis un horrible fils, n'est-ce pas maman…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, si fort que rien, rien ne pourrait jamais le lui arracher, ni les policiers robots ni même ce John Silver.

« Tu vas partir à sa recherche, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il est un homme libre, désormais.

─ Quand ?

─ Pas tout de suite, maman, pas ce soir.

─ Et demain ?

─ Pas demain non plus. »

Bien sûr, il allait attendre de savoir si la supercherie était détectée. Il allait attendre pour voir si on venait l'arrêter.

Oh le maudit sang qui était le leur et leur faisait commettre tant de folies !

Elle haïssait John Silver sans le connaître, mais puisque son fils l'aimait, elle ferait un effort et tâcherait de l'aimer aussi.

.

* * *

_Si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là, bravo ! Vous avez gagné le droit de me laisser une review ! (Non sérieusement, il y a quelqu'un d'autre en français qui aime ce couple ou je suis la seule ?)_


End file.
